Always and Forever
by NaleyAlways
Summary: Can Nathan and Haley make it back to each others arms and let go of the ghosts from their past?
1. Chapter 1

Always and Forever

Chapter One: Surprise Surprise!

A/N So, this is my first fan fic. I love Naley. They Rock! Please let me know what you guys think. I have been reading everyone's stories on here and they are great! Please review!

As Nathan looked up and saw Haley entering Chris's apartment he felt his stomach drop. I did thishe thought to himselfso I just have to live with itNathan placed his earphones back in and went to finish his run. When he returned home he went upstairs to shower. Removing his shirt he looked down and saw his wedding ring.

_Flashback_

_Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley. _

_End of Flashback_

"How could we have started there and ended here?"he said aloud.

Haley walks into Chris's apartment as he proceeds to laugh at her. "I knew you couldn't stay away from Chris Keller!"

"Give it up Chris; we both know why I am here so lets just get started so we can be finished"

"Come on Haley, you know you are excited about spending time with me, just admit it. Coming back to Tree Hill was really a bad idea and you are ready to go back on tour. Just say the word and we are gone!"

"Chris! Have you lost your mind? Do you not remember what happened the last time we went on tour? I lost my husband. I realize that isn't a big deal to you, but it a very big deal for me. I knew better than to think this would work. I am outta here, goodbye!"

Haley bolts out the door leaving Chris speechless.

This is ridiculous, why is Nathan doing this to me? He may want to play games, but I am done. With that she picked up her cell phone to call Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Not much Hales, just reading a magazine. Did you know that every time you smile for too long it makes your face stretch out?"

"What?"

"No really, is says here in the magazine – "

"Brooke, I really am not in the mood for this right now," interrupting her.

"Hales, what happened?"

"Oh you know just the usual, me being stupid and willing to do anything to get Nathan back, what else."

"What happened this time?"

"Well he came over last night insisting that I work with Chris Keller on my music again."

Now it was Brooke's turn, "What?"

"Yeah tell me about it. Nathan says he needs to trust me again and the only way he can do that is basically tempt me with Chris to see if I become interested again."

"Is the man crazy? Why would he do that? Haley, he has to know that you love him. Has he gone mad?"

"I am beginning to wonder. It really doesn't matter; I just got mad at Chris and left anyway. Working with him again will not work, whether Nathan is involved or not. Without him the music doesn't work anyway. Why waste my time."

"I'm sorry Hales, is there anything I can do?"

"No Brooke thanks though. Just needed someone to talk to. I think I am just gonna take a walk I have to be at the café at later. I will see you tonight."

"Ok, see later."

Brooke sat on the couch thinking. When was the last time we were all happy? Oh yeah, it's when we were all together. Who would have thought? Doesn't look like that would be happening anytime soon. Her and Lucas were no closer to getting back together than they were when she got home. Of course, that was to her doing. She just wasn't ready to take a chance at getting her heartbroken. She knew that Lucas was the one but she wasn't up to not being the one for him. Best intentions or not she knew what happened. Just look at Peyton.

Brooke hears a knock at the door and gets up to answer it.

"Hey Brook."

"Hey P Sawyer, what's going on?"

"Not much, what about you?"

"Just sitting here thinking. I just got off the phone with Haley, more Nathan drama."

"And she was complaining? She should just be happy Nathan is willing to even be involved in drama with her!"

"Peyton!"

"What, you know I am having a hard time with this! I can't help it. I would have given anything if things were the same with Nathan and me as they were with them. I would never have left his side. Much less abandon them. Especially after everything they went through and all the people they hurt to be together in the first place."

"So we are back to this again, huh?"

"Back to what Brooke?"

"Back to being bitter, back to what this is really about. You still want Nathan!"


	2. Chapter 2

A Trip Down Memory Ln

"No, I don't, well you know what I mean. I love him Brooke, and I always will. I want him to be happy, even if it is with Haley. But yes, the sting is still there. Not easy having one or your best friends steal your first love, but to then have to see them married and living happily ever after! Those definitely weren't my better days. But I got past that, I let Nathan go to be with Haley and guess what happens Haley's destroys him and he ends up right back on my doorstep. So what am I supposed to do? Not be bitter? I guess it is kind of ironic though, I used to pray to get him back and now I spend more time than ever before with him and all he does is whine about Haley. I think yes actually to answer your question. I am bitter, but I have earned it."

"Whoa, calm down Peyton. Where did all that come from?"

"It's been there all along. Just seems to be getting at me today."

"So I guess hanging out with Haley and I tonight is out?"

"Yeah, I would think so."

"Peyton, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you really want Nathan back? Is he what will make you happy? Do you really think he doesn't love Haley anymore?"

"I'm not stupid Brooke! We both know that he is still in love with Haley. Even if he wasn't I don't think I can take him back. I am trying to be strong for him, but every time I think about walking in on him and Haley all the pain comes back and I don't think I could ever handle going through that again."

"Oh Peyton, I am so sorry that happened to you. You were the last person in the world who deserved that!"

Peyton wanders around the room thinking that day will never go away and neither will that feeling.

_Flashback_

_Peyton knew something was wrong. Nathan was being really weird lately and just not acting like himself. He wasn't interested in sex, and that never happened. She could barely get him to kiss her. When he would look at her he looked so sad. She had tried to talk to him repeatedly but he said it was just stuff at home with his Dad, but they had always had problems and it had never really affected their relationship. _

_As she was walking up the Scott's driveway something didn't feel right. Letting herself in the house she could hear something coming from the den so she started walking towards the room. Outside of the room she could hear an intense conversation so she stopped to listen."_

"_Come on! Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Doing what Nathan, I told you I can't do this. It is so wrong."  
_

"_Haley, I know that is wrong and I didn't do it on purpose. But I love you Haley and I really think I am meant to be with you."_

"_Well Nathan, that is easy for you to say. But you seem to forget about your girlfriend, Peyton, you know my best friend. How does she fit into this?"_

"_Look, I know Peyton will be hurt…"_

"_Be hurt! I think that is probably an understatement. Nathan you two have been together for almost 3 years. Doesn't that mean something to you?" _

"_Of course it does Haley, I really do love Peyton, but I can't help she's not you."_

_With that Peyton snuck out the front door. They never even knew that she was there. Looking up and having no idea where to go she headed down toward the River Court. Lucas was shooting hoops and looked up when Peyton got near._

"_Hey girl, what's up?"_

_Peyton looked up at Luke and the tears just started to fall._

"_Peyton, what's going on?"_

"_Did you know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_About Haley and Nathan?"_

"_How did you find out?"_

"_Luke, you knew and didn't tell me? I thought that we were friends."_

"_Peyton, nothing has happened between them."_

"_Then what are you talking about? What did you think that I found out?"_

"_Well, I guess they are kind of interested in each other. But neither of them will admit it."_

"_Well, Nathan will admit it. I just heard him. And of all people Haley? She is my best friend. How could she do this to me?"_

"_Peyton, she hasn't. You know Haley. She would never hurt you. She has not let anything happen between them. I promise."_

"_Oh, she just lets my boyfriend declare his love for her."_

"_You heard him do that?"_

"_Yeah I went over to talk to him and surprise, he had company. They didn't hear me come in the house and when I walked over to the study I could hear them talking. The next thing I know I hear Nathan declaring his love for her."_

_Peyton had thought her entire world has just come to an end. Nathan was the only person she ever let get close. The only boy she had ever loved and she had given him all of her that he ever wanted including her virginity. She had given her mind, body, and soul to him and now she just felt empty._

_End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

And You Think Noone Understands

Coming back to reality she looked over at Brooke to see a confused look on her face.

"Peyton, where are you? What universe did you just go to?"

"What, huh? Oh sorry I guess I zoned out. So let's talk about something else. How are you and Lucas?"

"Well I think things are great! Not so sure that he agrees!"

"Brooke give it up already and tell him how you feel. I promise to keep my hands off of him this time."

With that Brooke looked up with a question in her eyes.

"Peyton, how can you hate Haley when you did the same thing?"

"What happened between Luke and I was a completely different situation. I never stole his heart from you. Yes, I kissed him once and came and told you immediately. You two weren't even together yet so he was still up for grabs."

"But it still hurt because you of all people knew that I was falling for him."

"Brooke lets not go back down that road again. I am sorry ok!"

"I know, but so is Haley."

"Anyway Brooke," changing the subject. "The reason I came over here is to see if you wanted to hang out, but since you have plans with Haley I guess that is out. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok Broody! Give me a call tomorrow."

Peyton started on her way home only to look up and see Nathan on her door step.

"Hey Nathan! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know what to do Peyton!"

"Not again, please! We have been through this a million times. I don't know what to tell you."

"She is working with Chris again."

Peyton could feel her blood start to boil. "She is WHAT?"

"It's my fault that she is…."

"Nathan don't start that again. Its not your fault she abandoned you, its not your fault that she left to go out on tour and wanted to do it alone, and last its not your fault that she came back to Tree Hill to be with you and Chris Keller is still in the way."

"Actually, it is. I brought him back here."

"What?"

"Yeah, Haley needs him Peyton. She dropped her music completely when she came back. She is too talented to let that go to waste. I can't just stand by and let that happen. I told her that if she ever wanted a chance with me again that I had to trust her. One of the ways I am learning to trust her is believing when she says nothing is going on with her and Chris."

"Nathan, have you lost your mind. You are playing games with her. All it is going to do is end up hurting you again."

"Yeah, I know. It all ready is. I think I made a mistake forcing her into this."

"You forced her? How?"

"Told her if she didn't do it I wouldn't even consider another chance."

"Well….Nate, I don't know what to say."

"Yeah I know. For some reason I just need her to know how bad she hurt me. I don't think anyone can understand what that feels like."

Peyton looks up at Nathan a tear falls down her cheek.

--Ok guys tell me what you think. If it sucks tell me. Don't wanna waste any more time writing! 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Her Side Of The Story_

_Flashback_

_After talking to Luke at the River Court Peyton felt even worse. She walked home trying to figure out what to do. Do I wait and see if Haley tells me? No that is a stupid question if she was going to tell me she would have by now. Peyton knew what she needed to do so she leaned over to pick up the phone to call Nathan._

"_Nate, we need to talk."_

"_Yeah we do, where are you Peyton?"_

"_I am at home, can you come over?"_

"_Sure, be there in 5."_

_Peyton looked at the clock and it seemed like the longest 5 mines of her life. Nathan came walking into her bedroom and was about to say something when she looked up at him and said "I'm pregnant."_

_Nathan's jaw just dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was this possible? They always use protection, and ever since he realized that he had fallen in love with Haley they had quit sleeping together."_

_Nathan didn't know what to say. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah went to the doctor this morning and they confirmed it. I realize this is a big shock but I need your help. Nathan I am going to have this baby and I want us to be together as a family. You can move in my house, my dad all ready said it was ok."_

"_Peyton, what? Move in?" Wow this was coming fast and Nathan didn't know what to say._

"_Yeah, I all ready talked to my dad, he wasn't too psyched about his 16 year old daughter having a baby but he handled it well considering. Nathan my dad expects you to marry me."_

"_What?"_

"_I am not trying to pressure you. I know marriage isn't a smart idea right now. As long as you love me I know that I can make it through this."_

"_Peyton, of course I love you. I just need to think about this for awhile. I will call you in a little while ok."_

"_Ok, where are you going?"_

"_Just for a walk. Need to clear my head. Are you ok? You seem to be handling this extremely well."_

"_Well, I have had more time to process this. It's still scary. Nathan, you do love me right, I am still the one for you?"_

_Nathan looked at her and was a loss for words. "Umm..yeah, of course you are. I will call you later ok." Nathan turned to walk out the door slowly turning around when he heard Peyton say his name._

"_Nathan, I love you and really thing we can make this work."_

"_umm.. yeah, I love you too."_

_Nathan bolted out the door. He had no idea where he was going he just knew that he had to get out of there._

End of Flashback.

"Peyton, I am sorry. I know this must be weird for you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Then why are you crying? I don't need to keep doing this to you. Why are you such a good friend to me?"

"That's simple Nathan," Peyton looked up into his eyes, "I love you."

Feeling kind of weird Nathan looked back over at Peyton, "I love you too."

"No Nathan, I LOVE you."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Peyton was still in love with him? When did this happen. Their relationship had ended over 2 years ago or at least he thought it had.

"I'm confused. Peyton what's going on?"

"Well if you could think about anything other than Haley maybe you would have noticed."

"Peyton listen, I love Haley."

"Duh – I know that."

"Then what is this about?"

"Nathan I know that you love Haley. Everybody in Tree Hill knows that you love Haley. One other thing they also know is that I love you."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When did this happen?"

"Oh, I would say about 5 years ago. Just because you feel in love with someone else didn't mean that I did."

"I can't believe this. Why haven't you told me?"

"I was trying to save myself from embarrassment. Looks like that is working out so well at the moment."

"Wow" was all Nathan could say.

"Peyton I don't know what to say. I will always have feelings for you."

"Yeah, I know but I'm not Haley." She said sarcastically.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"The first time I heard you tell Haley you were in love with her she asked about me and you told her that you loved me, but I wasn't her."

"When did this happen?"

"Right before I told you that I was pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Are You True?

Thanks for reviews! As always let me know what you think!

Lucas walks into the café and looks at Haley. He can tell she has been crying again.

"Hey Hales, what's goin on?"

"Same old same old." Haley says looking up and faking a smile.

"What did he do this time?"

"I really don't want to get into it. He is playing games with me to see how far I will go I guess, and today I reached my limit. I love him and he either accepts that fact or not."

"Hales, I'm sorry! I wish I could help. There are just sometimes I can't understand that guy."

"Tell me about it."

_Flashback_

_Haley looks up at Nathan when it finally sinks in what he has just said to her. _

"_You love me? When did this happen?"_

"_Look Haley, I have always loved you. I was just always so scared of it. Believe it or not I do love Peyton and I don't want to hurt her."_

"_I know that Nathan and what sucks is I love you too. So what do we do?"_

"_We have to tell Peyton. I can't keep doing this to any of us."_

"_Nathan it will kill her. She loves you."_

"_I know." He said looking down towards the floor. "I would do anything not to hurt her, but what can I do?"_

_About that time Nate's cell rang. He looked down at the caller id and saw that is was Peyton._

"_I have to answer Haley, its Peyton."  
_

"_Hello."_

_Haley looked at the window. How did they get their selves into this mess? _

"_Haley, Peyton wants me to come over to talk. I am going to tell her. Hales she knows me. She all ready knows something is going on with me. The longer I let this go on the more she will be hurt in the long run. I will call you after it is done."_

"_Nathan, stop. Do you think that I should be with you? She is my best friend."_

"_No, I think I need to do this alone. Haley you have done nothing wrong. This isn't your fault."_

"_Well who's fault is it then?"_

"_I don't know. I guess whoever makes you fall in love….I will call you later."_

_End of Flashback_

"You know Luke; I look back at where Nathan and I used to be and to where we are now. How did we get so far apart? I know that I screwed up. But when I walked out that door to go on tour I thought our love would honestly get us through anything. I guess I was wrong."

"Ok Hales, enough of your gloom and doom. How about some of mine."

"Sounds great, what terrible thing has happened to you today?"

"Nothing new really. Still no girlfriend. You know what I think I agree with you. It is time for the games to end. If we love these people and they love us then we have our answer. So I guess that what we have to do."

"Huh – What's that?"

"Find out if they love us Hales! I am going right now and you are going right after your shift."

"I don't think so. I am so mad at Nathan. I just don't get him and he knows that I love him."

"Yes we all realized that you still love him, but does he still love you?"

Haley looks at Lucas like he is crazy then realizes he was right. Does he still love me? Do I really want to know? Is he still just trying to get back at me? I've gotta know. Luke is right.

"Ok"

"Ok what Hales?"

"After my shift I'm there. Oh yeah, whats going on in the world of Peyton lately? Still trying to steal my husband?"

"Haley, I really wish you two would just get over it all ready."

"What, Luke she is going after Nathan. How could she try to steal him from me?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks for the feedback! Let me know what you guys think!

Chapter 6 – Letting Go Of What She Never Had

_Flashback_

_Haley was walking around Tree Hill not really sure where to go. She was so worried. Right now Nathan is sitting in front of her best friend telling her that he wasn't in love with her anymore and that he is in love with me. About that time her cell phone rang._

"_Haley…"Nathan was trying to hide the tears in his voice._

"_Nathan, what's wrong? Are you ok? Is Peyton ok?"_

"_Where are you at?"_

"_Just walking around."_

"_Please come over, we need to talk."_

"_Nathan is everything ok? I really don't like the sound of this."_

"_Just come over please. I need you."_

"_I'll be right there."_

_Within moments Haley was holding Nathan in her arms._

"_Nate whats going on?"_

"_Haley, we can't be together?"  
_

"_What?"_

"_I am staying with Peyton."_

"_What?"_

"_Haley, she's pregnant."_

_Haley stared at Nathan and felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest._

"_Didn't you use protection?"_

"_Of course we did."_

"_Then how did this happen?"_

"_I don't know." A sob escaped Nathan's voice as he look at the hurt in Haley's eyes._

"_Nathan, you told me that you guys weren't sleeping together anymore. You lied to me? Why? I hadn't asked anything of you. Why did you just bring it up acting like it was because of me when you were lying?"_

"_I didn't lie to you Haley."_

"_Then how far along is she?"_

"_Well, she would have to be at least 3 months, maybe more."_

"_Haley, I didn't tell her about us. I couldn't. I have to stay with her. She is going to have my baby."_

"_I know. Listen, I gotta go."_

_Haley quickly ran out the door and cried all way to the River Court._

_Lucas will still there playing ball. _

_He looked to see Haley crying and ran over to her._

"_I take it you talked to Peyton."_

"_No, Nathan did."_

"_Awww, Hales, I am soo sorry about this. Peyton will understand that you didn't mean to hurt her."_

"_He didn't tell her."_

"_Then why are you so upset?"_

"_Because of the baby."_

"_You're pregnant? Haley! What are you doing? You promised me that nothing had happened between you two."_

"_Nothing did."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Luke, I'm not pregnant, Peyton is. He didn't even tell her that he was in love with me. He is staying with her._

"_So Peyton doesn't know that you and Nathan are in love."_

"_Luke, no. He is staying with her. He and I are nothing."_

"_Haley, we need to talk. Peyton does know."_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you guys for the reviews! You Rock!

Chapter 7 – The Truth Will Come Out

"_What?"_

_Lucas told her about there conversation earlier. Haley was really confused and wondered why Nathan didn't tell about her finding out. _

"_Lucas this makes no sense. Why didn't Nathan tell me that she knew."_

"_I don't know Hales, unless Peyton didn't tell him._

_As soon as Haley ran out the door Nathan fell apart. He had never cried so hard in his entire life. "How did I let this happen? How are Peyton and I going to raise a baby? Can I really commit to Peyton and forget about Haley? I don't have a choice. I have someone else to think about now."_

_He reached across grabbing the phone and called Peyton and told her that he was on his way back._

_When he walked in and looked at Peyton he could tell she had been crying. He knew that he had to be strong because Peyton needed him. She had always been there for her. He honestly didn't know how he could abandon her. Especially not now._

"_Hey, its gonna be ok"_

"_How"_

"_Peyton, I am here with you and I will be here. For the long run" Nathan couldn't look her in the eye when he said that._

_Peyton looked up at him. "Nate, are you sure? You really want to make this commitment to me?"_

"_I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it Peyton."_

_Peyton was still really nervous, but took a deep breath and said ok. I guess we need to talk about how we are going to do this. Nathan and Peyton spent the rest of the afternoon discussing how they could make this work. Nathan finally decided to go home and tell his dad._

"_Ok, I am outta here. I am sure that Dad will be happy to hear that I am carrying along the family tradition! I will call you later."_

"_Nathan…." He looked back at her._

"_I love you."_

"_You too."_

_Nathan walked out feeling devastated and he felt his cell phone vibrating. He looked down at the caller id and saw that it was Haley._

"_Hello"_

"_Nathan, why didn't you tell me that Peyton knows. Didn't you think that I deserve to know that?"_

"_Haley, what are you talking about. I didn't tell her. I told you that."_

_Haley recounts the events of her conversation with Luke._

"_Haley, this doesn't make sense. When did Luke say that he talked to her?"_

"_Around 2:30. When you and I were at your house having that conversation."_

"_Something's not right here Nate. I realize that she is my best friend. But I just don't get it. She is up to something."_

"_So, what do I do?"_

"_Just hold on and see what happens." Haley told him she would call him in the morning._

_End Of Flashback_

"Or should I say, how could she try to steal him away from me again?"

"Haley, that was almost 3 years ago. Time to let it go."

"No Lucas, I won't ever let it go."

"Now get to Brooke's"

"Ok, I will call you with the results" Lucas said as he smiled over his shoulder and went out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – And Here It Is

"What do you mean right before you told me that you were pregnant?" Nathan asked.

"Look Nathan there is something that I need to tell you."

"ok, I'm listening."

"I was never pregnant."

"What?"

"I made it up Nathan. I knew that you were in love with Haley and I wanted to keep you. So I made it up. The day you came back to my house and said you were going to stay with me I felt even worse. Instead of making me feel better, it made me feel sick. I knew that you loved Haley. I also knew that you cared deeply for me, and because of your loyalty you were going to give up the love of your life to stand by me. You asked me why have I stayed by your side this summer? Why have I listened to you and comforted you? Wel,l there is your answer."

Nathan just looked at Peyton not saying anything.

"I am so sorry Nathan. The night I told you that I had a miscarriage I realized I couldn't do this. So instead of just telling you the truth I made up another lie and then just shut you out. You might as well say I pushed you right into Haley's arms."

"Peyton, I all ready knew that you lied."

"What?"

Nathan told Peyton how they had figured it out.

Flashback

_Hello"_

"_Nathan, why didn't you tell me that Peyton knows. Didn't you think that I deserve to know that?"_

"_Haley, what are you talking about. I didn't tell her. I told you that."_

_Haley recounts the events of her conversation with Luke._

"_Haley, this doesn't make sense. When did Luke say that he talked to her?"_

"_Around 2:30. When you and I were at your house having that conversation."_

"_Something's not right here Nate. I realize that she is my best friend. But I just don't get it. She is up to something."_

"_So, what do I do?"_

"_Just hold on and see what happens." Haley told him she would call him in the morning._

_End Of Flashback_

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well we weren't sure at first. Haley found out that you told Luke you heard our conversation and we just kind of thought it was strange that you hadn't said anything. The next day I get a phone call from you telling me that you had a miscarriage. You were so upset. Then you told me that you weren't in the hospital because you were only 2 months along, and I knew that if you were pregnant then it wasn't mine."

"Well who's did you think it was? I didn't cheat on you Nathan!"

"Because I never slept with you again after I fell in love with Haley. I had been in love with Haley for three months at that time. At first I was really mad. But I know you Peyton, and I know the kind of person you are. You would never do anything like that it was so out of character for you. So I figured if you had lied to me it was only because I hurt you so bad. When you pushed me away I thought it was easier just to let go. "

"Wow, Nathan I don't know what to say."

"I don't mean to hurt you Peyton, but I was relieved when you said you had the miscarriage. It meant I got to be with Haley. And yeah, when you pushed me away it made it all the more easier."

Peyton looked away with tears in her eyes. "Nathan, did you ever love me?"

"Of course I did. You know that. Peyton we just weren't meant to be together."

"And you and Haley were?" She said turning around to face him.

"Yeah Peyton, we were."

"And what about now Nathan?"

"Know, I honestly don't know."

Looking around her yard he wasn't sure what to say. He looked up at Peyton and took a breath…

"Peyton are we still friends? I really hope that we are. You have been so great to me and I know that I don't deserve that. I really do care about you and I never meant to hurt you."

Peyton sighed…"We will always be friends. But for the past 3 years when I looked at you I wanted to be with you it has just been so hard. But sitting here listening to you today I figured out something. I see your's and Haley's relationship and that is what I want. That is what I am in love with. You and I don't have that. You aren't the same person that you are with me as you are when you are with Haley. So I guess what I want, is someone that looks at me like you look at her. Someone that loves me like you love her. Someone that I know is going to fight to win his love back. And you aren't that someone for me."

"Peyton, I am so sorry that I hurt you. It was the last thing that I wanted to do."

"So Haley has known this entire time?"

"Yeah."

"Well no wonder. I thought I pushed her away but I guess it went both ways."

"Well she was really upset. She was hurt by what you had done, but she was mad at herself for putting you in the position to do it."

"She acts like she hates me."

"That's how she thinks you feel. I think she has concentrated on that so much that she just gotten really angry."

"Things won't ever be the same with her again will they?"

"Well I don't know. Do you want them to be?"

"What's that supposed to mean Nathan?"

"Well just maybe some scares are too deep."

Peyton looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Nathan, do the right thing. Get on with your future with your wife. Its time that I got on with mine."

Nathan walked over to Peyton and placed his arms around her. "Peyton, its gonna be all right. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. Your gonna find him."

Peyton looked up at Nate and smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Looking For Answers

Luke nervously stood outside of Brooke's door waiting for her to answer.

"Broody!"

"Hey pretty girl. Listen, we need to talk."

"Ok, is this bad?"

"Depends on your meaning of bad. I think it's great! Brooke, I am in love with you and you are in love with me.

"Ok, Lucas what are you getting at?"

"I am done with this, no more games. I want to be with you. I think about you all the time. Brooke, you're the one. And its time you took responsibility for that."

Brooke looked up at Lucas, "Ok" and leaned gently into kiss him. It didn't take long for it to get out of control and Lucas pulls back.

"So this means are exclusive right?'

"Well now I didn't say that."

"Brooke"

"Ok, come here guess I don't have a choice anymore."

Lucas leaned into kiss her again as she pulled him seductively on top of her. Lucas feels placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling away.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing just thought I would tell you that you're right, I do love you. Now, back to kissing your new girlfriend."

Haley looked around the café to make sure that she had turned everything off. Grabbing her keys she walked up to the front door and Nathan was standing there.

"Any chance I could get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, make sure you turn the sign around to say closed."

Nathan walked back up to the counter while Haley fixed his coffee.

"Nathan, I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"I'm done."

"Done with what? Done with us?"

"Look Nathan, I realize that I screwed up. And I have spent every day since I walked out that door regretting it. I can't keep doing this. I won't keep doing this. At some point I guess it is time to move on, and I guess that time is now."

"Haley, what are you talking about?"

"You Nathan, you and your games. I am not working with Chris anymore. You want to test me? Put me through the ringer to see if I last? Well guess what, I have told you that I am not going anywhere. I love you with all my heart, and if you ever decide that you want to be with me just let me know. I am not making a fool out of myself for you anymore."

"You mean like you made a fool out of me?"

"What?"

"Yeah. Haley after you left not only was I heart-broken every person in Tree Hill that I had stood up to looked at me for months with their I told you so's and I had to take it. Because you know what. They were right. You left me. To make matters worse, you made out with Chris before you left me and then left with him."

"Nathan, it wasn't about Chris it was about the music."

"Yeah Haley, I know. But I told you we were over if you walked out that door and you never looked back. This was a mistake, I am leaving.

"No, Nathan sit down." Haley and Nathan looked up to see Chris standing at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N So here is the last chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews….hope you like it!

Chapter 10 – Why Can't Forever Start Today?

"What do you want Keller?"

'I want you to listen to me for once and keep your mouth shut. Haley loves you man. Don't you get that? Even that night when she got on the bus, she looked at me and told me what you said and then she said our love is strong, we will make it through this. I laughed at her. You guys are 16 years old. I thought you two were crazy. Then everyday on the tour when I would go to get her for rehearsal I could tell she had been up all night crying. When you had your accident do you know why Haley didn't come immediately? It was because she fell apart. She literally couldn't take care of herself. She couldn't come to you Nate. Now give it up man. She loves you, she came back for you. She gave up her music for you. Not because she had to, because she wanted to. Now suck it up and get over it all ready." Chris walked out the door and Nathan turned to look at Haley.

"Nathan, if I had ever thought the tour would have torn us apart I wouldn't have went."

Nathan looked down at the floor. He didn't want Haley to see the tears swelling up in his eyes.

Haley continued. "You are the love of my life. I had and still have every intention of waking up with your arms around me every morning for the rest of my life. Nathan, the other stuff doesn't work without you. I can't breathe without you and I don't want to. No matter how far away I was from you my heart was always right beside you. I know what I did was wrong. I will never do that to you again. But you have to trust me. I gave you my heart, and if that's not enough for you then I'm not enough for you. But I need to know. Do you still love me?"

Nathan looked up at Haley. He couldn't believe that she was asking him this question.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still love me Nathan? If you love me and I love you the rest of it just doesn't matter."

Nathan looked up at Haley. "Always and Forever, right Hales?"

Nathan quickly walked behind the counter and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist pulling her into a strong embrace.

"I can't do this without you anymore Hales. I need you."

"Oh Nathan, I need you too. I wake up every morning praying that this would be the day you would let me back in."

"Well it looks like your prayers have been answered." Nathan gently placed his hand on Haley's chin and lifted it up until his lips met hers. He had never had anything feel so right. They stayed wrapped in an embrace for a long time then Haley gently pulled away and looked in Nathan's eyes.

"So what does this mean Nathan?"

"I will love you forever Haley, and it looks like forever starts today.


End file.
